The New Girl
by MyAwesomenessIsAwesome
Summary: When her family died, Jamilla Woods was forced to move halfway around the world to live in the quiet town of La Push. But what happens when the wolves notice Jamilla is just as much part animal as they are, and will the pack ever find out why?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**CHAP 1 – A new beginning**

**Jamilla POV**

'Passport?' I rummaged around in my bag before I pulled out the tiny book and handed it over to the security guard. 'Okay, Jamilla Woods, correct' he asked and I nodded. 'Age?' he asked again. 'Sixteen' I yawned and he handed me the passport back. 'Yep, all clear. Welcome to Washington' he smiled. _How can you be smiling? Its like 2am or something._ I grabbed my bag and stumbled into the crowded airport. 'Okay, any day now Aunt Zelda should be here…' I grumbled as I scanned the hundreds of people.

'Are you lost sweetie? And its ten degrees in here, aren't you cold?'

I glanced down at my short sleeved dress before looking up to meet the eyes of a lady, maybe 30 or 40, standing in front of me. '_Do I look lost? Friggin hell, leave me alone!_ _And I'm not cold! I'm running a temperature of 66 degrees! Its boiling in here!_

'No thanks, I'm just waiting' I smiled. _Hopefully that was convincing…_Mum always says, oops correction, _said_ that I was grouchy if I had less than 10 hours sleep. _Mmm she knew me so well._

'Jamilla! You've grown girl!_' Took your sweet time Zelda._

'Hey aunt Zelda' I smiled as I gave her a hug.

'How's my favourite wolf?' she whispered. Zelda was the only person who knew of my little secret. After all, it wouldn't matter if she told anyone, i mean shes crazy anyway so no one would believe her.

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm pretty good, except for the fact im now an orphan' I trailed off as we walked into the car park.

'Yes, well. How's everything back in Australia?'

'well I don't know about the rest of the country but Broome is…hot' I laugh.

'Well, it'll be a great sea change for you in La Push! It's always cold plus some of the locals are pretty good looking.'

'Ew, Zelda have you been perving on teenagers again?' I joked and she shrugged with a face as innocent as the cat that ate my pet canary.

'Well' she started as she her car engine roared to life, 'I hope traffics good because you little missy have exactly 36 hours until school starts! And yes, I did enrol you so don't complain'

'Haha, okay then' I giggled as she drove out of the car park.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Come on Mills, spin It!' Laughing, I took the bottle in my hand and spun it on the table._

_'Ohhh' everyone yelled, 'kiss the birthday boy!'_

_Just as I was about to lean in, the doorbell rang. 'Hold on guys' laughed, 'back in a sec!'_

_I got up and stumbled to open the door. Standing there were two police officers._

_'Jamilla Woods?' they asked, and I nodded. 'We have some news. There has been an accident involving your family.' I froze and nodded stiffly._

_'Earlier this afternoon your family was driving when an oil tanker rolled over and exploded. Unfortunately, twenty residents were in the area at the time, four of those being your family. We are sorry to say they did not survive the blast.'_

**_NEXT NEXT DAY._**

I woke up screaming. _Man, I have got to stop having those nightmares_. I vaguely remember the ride home with Aunt Zelda but I do remember climbing into bed and sleeping for a whole day, and now it's time to go to school.

_Woo, school._ I rolled over in bed and flopped straight onto the floor. _Damn, I wish double beds would fit on planes, cursed tiny bed!_

I rolled onto my back and peered up onto the dresser at my clock. 'Six thirty? What is this?' I grumbled as I stood up and drunkly stumbled downstairs to the kitchen.

'Om nom nom, wheres my num num?' I grumbled as I watched Zelda race around the kitchen. 'Now's not the time, kiddo. Help me find my keys, I'm so darn late!'

'Try the bowl at the front door, Z' I yawned as I scanned the fridge for something edible but with no success, 'And Zelda, please tell me that you have some kind of secret food storage thingy, because there is nothing in this kitchen!'

She stopped and turned around, a guilty look on her face. 'Well Sorry, miss I-eat-20-tonnes-of-food-a-day. I meant to go shopping, but you know, work and stuff' she shrugged as she pulled some money out of her pocket and threw it at me, 'go shopping for me this arvo will you? I guess since ill be supplying for ten people now' she yelled as the door slammed. I sighed and headed back upstairs.

As soon I went into my room I dived under the bed and pulled out my shoulder bag. I stuck my hand in and pulled out my most important piece of technology. 'IPod!' I sang as I scanned through my masses of songs until I found the perfect early morning energiser. 'I wanna be a billionare, so frikken bad…' I sang as I danced around my room picking out clothes from various bags and piles around my room. _Yeah, so what if im not a clean freak, I can find my stuff so who cares if no one else can__!_

I chucked on some skinny jeans and purple-blue long sleeve shirt and my favourite white jacket and located my favourite pair of grey canvas shoes within my piles of clothes and luggage and slipped them on before I raced into the bathroom to observe my amazing fashion choice.

'Oh, Jamilla Woods why are you so hot!' I winked to myself in the mirror. I mean, I wasn't any movie star or whatnot, but I wasn't ugly either. I inspected my face, noting how my jaw bones no longer stuck out from the skin like they had been doing a few weeks ago. I had a rather round shaped face with your typical button nose and everyday pink lips. Not the kind that looks liked iv drawn them with a pencil but not the kind that looks like I somehow shoved marshmallows in them.

Wow, I looked good this morning. I didn't look dead, like I had looked since my family died. My lightly tanned skin had some kind of healthy glow, and it looked the best it had it a long time. My brown eyes were no longer lifeless like rocks in my head. And wow, my nails had grown back. I used to paint them a different colour every weekend before I chewed them all off at the funeral. _Now_ _hair, what can I do with you?_ I thought as I played with my dark brown Hagrid hair and attempted to smooth it out. I ended up lazily braiding it before I grabbed my bag and raced back downstairs.

Before too long it was 7:40 and I was driving my new second hand car into La Push High parking lot. _Okay Mills, just keep it cool and low-key, kay?_I had just come out of the office with my timetable, lock and map in hand, when I smelt it. The distinct earthy woodsy scent; the smell of werewolf. And it was everywhere.

**Jacob POV**

'Come on Jake, school starts in 20 minutes!' Humph_. Trust Embry to make big deal out of everything._

'Jesus Em, look we're in the parking lot now. Don't freak out.' I got out of the car and raced over to the rest of the pack.

'Hey Jake, Embry. How were your holidays!' Kim smiled as she gave us both a hug. 'The real question is how was your '_holiday_ with Jared?' Embry asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. 'Nothing happened that you need to worry about' Jared grumbled as he slapped Em over the head.

Just then I catch a smell – familiar, yet so different...

'What the hell?' Paul exclaimed, and I guess he smelt it too. 'What is that? No one else is supposed to be phasing yet...we are the only wolves right?' Up until now I thought so too – as far as we know we are the only werewolves in the world, but all that changed when I saw _her._

**A/N – Okay guys, take 2 as they say! Story basically starts the same, but it WILL start to differ in the next few chapters so keep an eye out for that! Plus ill try to make the chappies longer too! (;**

**As per usual, thanks to all youzes who liked the original, but hey I hated it so yeah – stay tuned for more in a few days!**

**I don't Twilight - Oh My Jellyfish – its dejavu!**

***Will update in 2 days or so, so stay tuned**!*****


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**CHAP 2 – First Impressions**

**Jamilla POV**

_Ok, now I'm nervous. Other werewolves? No, that's impossible_. _Well actually, it probably isnt. Just look at yourself!_ I glanced around nervously, looking for hints that might solve this puzzling puzzle, but there are none. _Bah – there are forests up there, surely there are actual wolves living there anyway, right? _I shrugged it off and with one last sniff, I headed to my locker.

Heebus Jeebus. I have the worst timetable ever. Double Algebra, Biology, English, Art, and thank god, Pe. At least there's something to look forward to. At my old school, I got A+'s in Pe without even trying, thanks to my werewolfyness. _So here should be no different_.

The day was slow, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed, plus _that_ smell was everywhere I went. I probably looked like a freak, glancing over my shoulder whenever I felt eyes on my back, which of course, me being the new girl, was all the time.

Finally, Pe came, and we were doing gymnastics_. Praise the lord! _I walked out of the change rooms, and smelt _it _again, but much stronger, like there was one in the room. _WTF? No it must be the air spray they use here. _Finally the lesson started, and we each took turns on flipping and showing what we could do to the teacher. Most people couldn't even do a somersault, and here's me flipping in midair and walking on my hands. _Yeah, real low-key._ Of course everyone was astounded, but one boy kept staring at my every move, like I was a high security prisoner or something. _Don't worry, brain. He's probably just amazed at my insane skill and equally insane hotness level__! _Yep, I'm so modest, even when I'm talking to myself.

When school was ended, and my swarm of fans had cleared off, I headed back out to my car. I decided I wanted to go phase this arvo and check out the surroundings. From what I could see around school, this place was beautiful and I especially wanted to go down and check out the beach. Plus there was a part of me that wanted to find out what this scent was.

When I arrived home I found a note on the fridge from Zelda.

_Hey Mills. Don't forget to go shopping this arvo ;) I left some more money on your bed in case. I'll be home in the morning – night shift this week. P.S you should go for a 'run', the scenery around La Push is amazing__! Lots o Love, Z._

I raced up to my room, and sure enough I found a 20 on the bed. I grabbed my shoulder bag and threw in some clothes. I decided I'd run as close to the shops as I could, then phase and walk the rest of the way home. I raced back down the stairs and stripped at the back door and opened it. Thank god this house backs right onto the forest. I ran out a few steps and phased, letting myself burst into a mass of sandy fur. I stretched my legs out, letting the sunlight bounce off my overly long coat. It hadn't even been that long since id had a haircut, and already my fur was drooping into my chestnut eyes. I guess that's what you get for having waist length hair these days.

Somehow I don't think I'm going to have very good time blending in to the green forest with me being tan and all. It was a lot easier when I was back home in dusty, sandy Broome. Maybe I should have moved to Africa? I crossed the rest of the yard in 2 strides and ducked into the bushes to get my surroundings. I sniffed and let the smells and sounds engulf me. There were so many new smells to take in; plants, animals and a few strange ones too. That wolfy smell from school was swirling around in my nose, making it twitch with curiosity. Then there was another scent, sickly sweet, so much that it burnt my nostrils and almost made my eyes water. Vampire. I had only ever encountered a one in my lifetime, and lets just say that didnt go down well. I was in bed for weeks.

**Jacob POV**

We all decided to keep watching the girl for the rest of the day, and it went on, we realised there was at least one of us in most of her classes. She seemed pretty normal, but smelt so…strange. 'Maybe it's just our imaginations? Maybe we're just going insane because of this vamp?' Seth suggested after school, which was pretty true. I mean, she looked at least part Quileute from her dark hair and russet skin, but she wasnt she wasn't huge like us, or even like Leah. But she smelt like wolf.

After Pe, the class which Quil was in with the girl, ended, he rushed out to us and told us his discoveries. 'Oh My God! She- I- Flipping- I can't even describe!' He reported whilst waving his arms frantically. 'And her name is Jamilla, moved here from Australia. I don't know why, but she moved away and she hasn't told anyone anything else' He continued. 'What, you don't think she just does gymnastics you idiot?' Jared murmured, and slapped him on the back of the head. 'Oh, and that's her car, I saw her point it out to some people after class' continued Quil as he gestured to small white car in the parking lot. 'I don't think we should interfere, not until we know what she is for sure. We can't just walk up to her and ask if she's a werewolf!' I whispered to the others as she got into her car and drove off. 'Well, remember. We can't let one girl get in the way of what's more important. That redhead leech is still out there, and we found a fresh scent a few days ago. Remember what's important here, people!' Paul sighed as we walked outside.

**Jamilla POV**

I decided to take a slow walk around bits of the forest first, just to make sure that I knew where I was going. I trotted off in the direction of Forks to find a shop where I could do my shopping. I hadn't walked very far before I came across the wolf smell, even stronger than the one at school. I shrugged it off and continued on my mission. Finally I could see Forks in the distance and I veered a little deeper into the forest to stay out of sight for the time being. I was quite calm until I came across more scents, the vamp one and the wolf one kind of mushed into one blob of stinkyness. I sighed and headed along the scent trail. It was almost like some kind of line between two imaginary lands, a bloodsucker land and a wolfy one. _So weird, so weird. _Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes and my head snapped up and wildly scanned the forest for the source of the noise. Finally I saw him. A Vampire. Sitting in a tree.

His back was facing me, and I could hear his breathing falter and a small hiss escape him as he shuffled nervously on his branch. He crouched down on the branch he was perched on, as if he was about to pounce on something. I had never fought a real vampire, so I decided to simply wait and watch. Go Go Gadget, Detective Mode! I slunk down onto my belly and did some sort of intense army crawl into the bushes at the trunk of the tree, my eyes never peeling themselves away from the vamp, to see what was agitating him so much. I poked my head through the bush towards where the boy was facing, and I was shocked at what I saw. How shocked? Let's just say if I was drinking tea I would have spat it out all over the place.

Heading my way were two wolves, not your average Joe wolves, but werewolves. Huge horse sized dogs. Like me. They seemed to messing around, the largest one trying jumping and snapping at the other as it dodged his attacks. My eyes drifted up the vamp, and my eyes widened in shock. He was inching his way to the end of the branch, his eyes gleaming with hate. I glanced back to the wolves, who were now rolling on the floor wrestling. I really hoped they knew the vamp was there. My eyes flicked up just as soon as he flew off the branch at lightning speed towards the wolves. I flinched back into the bushes as his body hit the ground, sending a sound like thunder echoing through the forest. I peeked out and the wolves were snarling and growling at the vamp. 'Come mutts. Time to die' he laughed icily as the wolves barked in protest. He lunged at the wolves, and I pulled my head back into the bush as the yelps of pain sent shivers down my spine. When it was quiet, I peeked out again. One of the wolves were lying on the ground, the other looking slightly off as the boy stepped towards them. Then I did something that could only be described as insanity. I stood up slightly and crept quietly behind the boy. Then I pounced. I grabbed his torso and shook him around like a rag doll. Finally, with an ear splitting rip, he split in half. I went nutters, and shredded the vampire in a matter of seconds. I backed away from the scene. The two wolves had now phased back and were ligthing the remains of the vamp on fire. Fire? I crept into the bushe to phase and pulled my clothes on in record time. Finally, now I can find some food. But yet again, I was ripped away from my precious nom nom. Two huge arms grabbed my waist and covered my mouth. 'Shh, don't scream' A deep voice whispered. _Ha, scream? Why scream when I can-_ 'Holy-. Jared she bit me!' I fell to the ground with a thud. 'Well it was your fault for acting like you're about to kidnap me!' I smirked as I stood up and grabbed my stuff, 'Now if you'll excuse me. We can continue this conversation somewhere else, after I'v bought my dinner' 'Hey, you can't just walk away like that? You're a wolf! Aren't you surprised or something?' I stopped and turned around. 'Well yes. I mean my whole life is probably about to change, but can we talk about this later. I have _priorities_.' I shrugged in a matter of factly way and turned back around and started walking towards the edge of the forest. 'Yeah, but you're a girl!' I stopped and let the thudding footsteps catch up to me. 'No shit Sherlock! Thanks for letting me know!' 'No, I mean- Okay. Maybe we should explain. Why don't you come back with us and we'll have a chat?' I shrugged. I was going to be alone tonight anyway. May as well be alone with complete strangers. 'Fine, but we have to go shopping first…' I paused and gestured for names. 'Oh, right. I'm Paul and this is Jared' the boy who grabbed me smiled, and I smiled back. 'Cool, I'm Jamilla, Mills if you like. Now come on, I'm starving!'

**A/N **

**Aannnddd there we go**! Brand-nu-chappie-2! This ones almost 2000 words so hopefully this makes up for me being a bumhole and restarting! Hope you likie!

Thanks to Valkyrie Shadow for reviewing and alerting!

I don't own twilight…Only mah OC

Come on guys…four reviews for early update! Go Go Gadget review button!


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack

_A/N: before you start, I suggest you go back and read the other 2 chaps. I changed them a little bit to fit in with this amazing idea I had. But ifyou are lazy like me, heres what you need to know:_

_- Jamilla doesn't know about the legends, but she knows about vamps, just not how to kill them._

_- She was the only wolf back in her old life, and no one but her aunt knows that she is._

_- She looks pretty much Quileute_

_That's pretty much all for now. NOW READ and REVIEW!_

**CHAP 3 – The pack**

**Jamilla POV**

We walked a little out of the forest and came into a small street. 'So, Jamilla, where are you from?' Jared asked as we walked down the path. 'Australia, Broome actually…' I trailed off not really knowing how to keep the conversation going. _Wow, this isn't awkward at all…_ 'That's pretty cool, a bit of change from rainy old Washington' Paul chuckled as we spied a corner shop and sped up our pace. 'Yeah it is. So have you lived here all your life?' 'Yeah born and raised on the rez' _Great, now I feel like a total outsider._ As we entered the shop I grabbed a basket and the three of us raced around the shop and grabbed one of every item we laid eyes on.

One hour and seven shopping baskets later we reached the checkout. Who knew shopping could be so fun? Sadly, I didn't have enough money to pay for our shopping spree, so I just picked out the basics. Pasta, cheese, ham and spinach. Just so it looked like I was kinda healthy.

We exited the shop and wandered out onto the street and back towards La Push. Finally we reached my house. 'Well, im off' I cheered and headed back towards the door. 'Hey, hold up. Maybe we should, talk and stuff? I mean, you're a wolf!' Paul exclaimed as I spun on my hells to face him. 'Now that you mention it, im going to be home alone for the next nights so I have a clean schedule. So I guess I have some time to talk' I shrugged. 'Cool. Well we were just thinking that maybe you should, you know, come meet the rest of the pack and stuff' Meet the rest of the pack. So I guess that means there are others... 'I don't see why not. Name your time and place' The boys looked at eachother then back to me. 'How about, now? And follow us' They smiled as they phased and ran off into the forest, me uickley stripping and flowwloing close behind. It was so strange, being phased with other wolves. _Really? How is it strange?_ I skidded to a stop. _What was that?_ Paul and Jared turned around. _Oh right. Well we communicate by thoughts, so don't think anything that you wouldn't say. _They barked with a laugh. _Right, that's a lot to unload on a person you know. _We sped off again, me picking the thoughts of the two boys. Finally we reached a clearing and smack bang in the middle was the cutest little house. I slowed at the edge of the forest whilst the boys ran behind some bushes and phased. 'Hey, come on Jamilla, come mee-' I interrupted Paul with a grunt. 'Oh right, hold on and ill find you some clothes' he stuttered as he ran inside. I sat down and listened to the commotion unfolding inside. I shuffled in my spot and looked over at Jared. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine' He winked and petted my head like a dog, 'and have you considered a haircut? I mean you look like a mop with legs' he laughed as he grabbed a fistful of sandy fur. I nudged him away with a bark just as Paul came running out of the house. 'Here, take these and go phase!' Paul chucked the clothes at me and I trotted off behind the bushes.

**Jacob POV**

'Hey Em, any sign of those two idiots yet?' Sam asked as he ran through the back door and into the kitchen where the entire pack was gathered. 'Not yet. Don't worry, they'll be back soon' she laughed as Sam peppered her face with kisses. I looked over at Embry who was pretending to kiss with the air in front of him. 'Don't think I cant see you. Ill be back in miute, kay? Sam laughed as he slapped Embry over the head. Suddenly the front door swung open and none other than Paul himself ran inside, looking like a kid on Christmas. 'Paul Lahote, where have you been? And where is Jared? You guys should have been home from patrol and hour ago' Emily scolded as she hit him with her spatula, 'Sams been worried that that vamp got you two!' 'Hey Em, nice to see you too! But we found something better than a vamp' Paul announced, 'And can I borrow some clothes Kim, we have a guest! I think she'll be more your size than Leah' We all looked at eachother. 'Imprint maybe?' Quil whispered. 'Yeah, and hes already been getting busy' Embry wiggled his eyebrows at Paul as he punched him and followed Kim up the stairs. He came back down again and raced out the door, all of us in tow. When we saw what Paul was running towards we all gasped. A sandy wolf was sitting next to Jared. 'No one is supposed to phasing yet?' ' Who is it?' 'Are they actually a girl?' Paul threw the clothes at the wolf as she walked off behind the treeline.

'Paul, Jared. Where have you two been? Why is everyone outside?' Sam raced outside, a puzzled look on his face. 'We found another werewolf.' They smirked together, 'And shes a girl. And from Australia'. Everyone looked at eachother before a girl stumbled out of the bushes. 'I present to you, Jamilla!' Jared announced as he pushed the newcomer forward. Looking at her, I didn't think she could be a wolf. I mean, she was just too small. Standing next to Paul, she probably didn't even reach his shoulders. She looked Quileute, with light russet skin and long dark hair, longer than it should be if she a wolf. 'Er hi' She smiled and gave a small wave as she looked around the pack. Suddenly, her small smile morphed into dopey grin, her hand dropped and her head tilted to the side. I looked towards where she was staring. Seth. They mirrored eachother, the way the just stared and grinned like idiots at eachother. 'Well, congrats little buddies' Jared smiled as he wrapped his arms around both of them and walked them inside.

**Jamilla POV**

I quickley phased back and pulled on the clothes that Paul gave to me. They were a tiny bit big, but my pants weren't going to fall down and my shirt wasn't a dress so I was happy. I stumbled out of the bushes and was greeted with ten or so people most of whom I instantly recognized from school. They all looked pretty much like me; tanned skin, black hair, similar features. Except for the fact it looked like they were on steroids. It got me thinking about my own family. But I was pushed, literally, out of my thoughts by Jared who decided to introduce me. 'I present to you, Jamilla!' He announced and stepped back, a huge smirk on his face. I gave a small wave and 'hi' as I scanned the people. But when I reached one of the boys the strangest thing happened. Our eyes locked and we probably looked like idiots as we gaped at eachother. But I didn't care. For a second everything in my brain just flew out and was replaced by this boy. I was totally oblivious to everything else that was happening around me, and I barely noticed Jared leading us inside.

He led us over to a couch and pushed us down on top of eachother. Not that I followed us inside and crowded into the living room. 'Well, Jamilla, let me introduce everyone' the oldest looking boy started, 'Im Sam, this is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Brady, Collin and Seth. And youv already met Paul and Jared.' Seth. That was his name. Cue drool right about now.

'And Emily and Kim aren't wolves but they are imprints, so they pretty much live here anyway'

'Um, what's an imprint? Sorry if I sound dumb but this is all pretty new to me' I asked nervously.

Everyone looked at each other for a split second, before Sam continued.

'Okay, lets back up. Where were you born?' 'Um, Broome, in Australia?' I said uncertainly.

'So how are you a wolf?' The boy sitting next to me, Embry, asked.

'Well im not sure, but I remember that day so clearly. I was 14 at the time, and on my first lot of holidays in grade nine. I woke up really early one morning, like at 4am, and I was really angry for no reason. I went outside to take a walk and wandered off into the bush. Then I felt really weak and sat down and fell asleep or fainted or something. When I woke up it was the middle of the day. I could see and smell and hear things that I knew I shouldn't have been able to. And that's when I started to freak out. I stood up and ran further into the bush. I started to feel really hot and the sun wasn't helping to cool me down either. I got really frustrated and poof. I turned into a wolf.'

'Well, I guess that's normal. Extreme body temperature, heightened senses, anger issues' The girl Leah scoffed as all the attention was tuned to Paul.

'So, what brings you to La Push?' I sighed an rubbed my hand down my face. I would have to tell them eventually. 'My family died' I started slowly, 'And I moved here to the only person in the world who understands me' I paused briefly, 'My aunt'. I sighed and looked up. I knew the tears were threatening to spill and I swiftly wiped a few away. Seth slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in to a hug. 'Sorry, its just that, yeah. Bad times with death and such' I murmured.

'So what was your family like?' Seth asked. I looked over at him, and just by looking at his soft eyes and reassuring smile I felt better. A little. I sat up, making sure not to knock Seths arm away and cleared my throat. 'I never knew my dad. Mum said he was just a guy she knew in school and the worst mistake of her life was loving him. I never had a strong relationship with my mum, and I always felt like I was the reason for her being upset or angry. Because I was the constant reminder of dad. My brothers, well, they weren't much better either. They didn't have my dad, they had another man who lived with us for a short while before he left as well. Turned gay or something. We used to meet up and go shopping occationally before he moved to Europe and we lost all contact. He was the onlyperson apart from my Aunt that I had a strong relationship with.' I picked my brain, looking for any other facts that might be worth saying.

'My mum was English, so she had fair skin.' I paused and looked at my own tanned skin, 'and so did my brothers. People thought they had adopted me.' I trailed off, 'But I said I was like my dad. One day id like to find him you know, but I have nothing. No name to go by, no photos of him, nothing to prove that he actually existed. Mum burnt all the pictures of him actually, and when she died all those photos and stuff were just thrown away'

'Wow, heavy stuff. But, now that you're here, would you like some muffins?'

**A/N**

**Done! Hope you guys forgive me for updating late and for being annoying and changing the story AGAIN! I promise this is the last time!**

**Anywho, this chapter is basically a filler, stuff will happen in the next few (I hope). Ill ty to update earlier this week, but today I got distracted and decided to have a Janoskians marathon (I love those guys!) which basically took up my whole day so yeah. Gotta love long weekends.**

**Thanks to: MooNOrchiD, weirdunusualchick (love the name btw), Cam16 1996, Theprettydancer and anyone else I missed!**

**And yes MooNOrchiD and anyone else who wants to know, this story is set somewhere in Eclispe, lets say the middle to be safe!**

**I don't own twilight. So don't try to sue me unless you want to lose! I have bad ass lawyering skill!**

***4 reviews for extra update!***


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**CHAP 4 – Explanations**

***Note: Wee bit of language, if ya know what i mean. Nothing too epic though***

**Jamilla POV**

'How about some Muffins?'

Looking at Emily's hopeful eyes for me to say yes, not to mention the fact that the pack strated drooling at the mention of muffins, I couldn't possibly resist. 'Okay, ill stay for while' I smiled and immediately the boys jumped up and dragged me to the kitchen.

After we stuffed our faces, I settled back down on the couch, making sure that Seth was next to me before sitting down. I have no idea why I would care so much about someone I just met, not to mention I had some kind of awkward staring-drooling contest with him when I first saw him.

**Sam POV**

After we finished our muffins, we all settled down in the living room again. I could see the way that Seth looked at this girl, and how she felt the need to be with him as she sat next to him. I knew everyone was dying to get information out of her; apparently she didn't care much for talking when Jared and Paul first met her.

'So Jamilla, are you going to keep phasing, or give it up?' She scoffed at Jacobs's question. 'Give it up? Why would I want to do that? This is probably the best thing that has happened to me! I mean my life was pretty shit before'. The pack all shared a look and glanced at Seth. We'd heard that one before. 'So, now for the obvious question. Were you the only wolf back in Australia?' I asked as a thoughtful look crossed Jamilla's features. 'Yep. The only one. That I knew of, of course'

'And how did you find out all this stuff about vampires?'

A smile pulled at the edges of her lips. 'Google'. A few muffled laughs came from around the room and Jacob was glaring at a lot of people.

'And of course I met few. I had a nice chat with one. Her name was Samantha. She told me about the vamps and how they killed people. There weren't many in our part of Australia; she said they can't go in the sun. I'm not sure why, maybe they explode or something. That would be so cool! But if you're going to explode every time you step into the sun Broome wouldn't be the best place to go' She had a distant look on her face, as if she was replaying the scene in her mind, 'She drank animal blood you know. Said she couldn't find it in herself to kill humans.' Looking around the pack, a lot of eyebrows were raised.

'But I did meet a few others who weren't so nice to me. I was out having a run one night when I came across the strangest person. He had perfect features, but he stank. A lot. I hid in nearby bushes and watched him, but somehow he knew where I was and attached me. That's how I got this'

**Seth POV**

'That's how I got this' My precious imprint paused and rolled up her shirt. Dotting the entire right side of ribcage and bordering onto her stomach were little scars, each about an inch or two long, that looked like someone had grabbed a knife and cut away pieces of skin. It pained me to look at it, and I couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to escape a vamp attack with no major injuries.

As if she was reading my mind, Leah spoke. 'So how did you escape the attack? I mean for someone who didn't even know leeches existed…'

'Well he ran at me and was trying to bite my side. I managed to slide out of his grip each time he bit down, but his er, _fangs_, scratched against me each time. When it first happened, it was like someone was grating my skin like cheese, but something burned my skin as his teeth hit my skin. It never healed properly like my others injuries. Anyways, I kicked him off and I did what any coward would do. I ran. Really fast. And when I got tired, well the strangest thing happened. Something came alive in me, and suddenly there was this voice in my head. It told me to let go or something, so I kind of relaxed and sunk into the background of my body and let this voice take over. It was like the real wolf broke free and was fighting the vamp. We won of course, I gained control and I scattered the remains of the vamp everywhere; I threw them into lakes, buried them under trees, tossed them off a cliff. Hell I probably would have eaten a piece if it didn't smell so bad. The voice is still there sometimes, she's kind of dormant these days since I haven't encountered vamps in a while. But whenever I need a friend, well I have her. Don't judge me; I'm not crazy I swear!' She added as she held her hands up. I looked around at everyone, who seemed to be in their own little worlds. Probably thinking about their own inner wolves'.

'Don't worry sister, you aren't any crazier than the rest of us' Leah winked as she pushed Paul off the couch and sat next to Jamilla. 'Hey, you got Leah to be nice to you!' Quil piped up as Leah shot daggers at him.

'So what about your dad? Have you ever considered looking for him?' Embry asked, breaking Leahs glare at Quil. I could see Embry was particularly interested in this subject because of his own dad going MIA.

'Yeah, I asked. Plenty of times. But mum always avoided the subject or found something to blame on me. Now that I think about it, the night before I first phased I had a huge fight with her'

_***Cue Flashback – Jamilla POV***_

'_Jamilla Therese Woods, You will drop this subject immediately! What is with you lately? Can't you just accept the fact that I'm not going to discuss your father!' Mum yelled as she stopped cutting her vegetables and faced me. 'For God's sake, why won't you tell me? People fucking think I'm adopted! I at least have a right to know where dad was born!' As soon as I said the word dad, she snapped. 'I will NOT talk about this to you! You don't need to know! Our life is fine, there is no need for him to get involved again! Just let it go!' She yelled as she threw the pot of vegetables at me. I dodged, quicker than I should have been able to and I started shaking violently. I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door so hard little pieces of paint fell from the ceiling. _

I stood up as my voice started to raise, 'Do you what else is fucked? Now that she's _dead_ ill never know!' By this time I was storming towards the door, the intensity of my shaking growing every second. As soon as I stepped onto the porch I broke into a run towards the nearest tree and punched it. 'Stupid…mother…calm' I grumbled as I pulled my fist from its indentation in the tree. I gripped the sides of the tree, the frail wood crumbling in my grip as I focussed on not phasing. 'Calm, calm. Come on Mills, don't make a fool of yourself! Breathe in, out, in, out. Happy happy rainbows and butterflies' I chanted as my shaking gradually slowed and stopped. Everyone had followed me outside and just stood around watching my little outburst. 'Um, Jamilla? You can let go of the tree now' Emily laughed as I looked down and hands. 'Oh um. Yeah, sorry about that. Damn wolf always getting angry at something' I nervously laughed, 'anyways, where were we?'

**Sam POV**

We all just stared at Jamilla. 'How did you resist the phase?' I blurted out, my curiosity getting the better of me. She looked around the individuals gaping at her, and shrugged. 'Well I couldn't exactly go turning into a giant dog every time I got angry now could i? Imagine how that would play out! So I just basically learned to pent up my anger until I phased, then I could go hunting or knock down a few trees to release it'

We all shrugged it off. Maybe we could learn a few things from this new comer. 'Sam, do we have to patrol tonight? I mean little Sethie's got a new _friend_ and I can't possibly go alone!' Jake said in a matter-of-factly way as we headed inside. 'Patrol?' I turned around and looked at Jamilla. _She really is so small. _'Oh. Well we should probably explain how we run things around here, if you want to join our pack that is' She looked directly over at Seth and the two of them had some sort of silent conversation before she turned back around. 'When do I start?'

**A/N – I actually had a bit of fun writing this chapter! Rocking out to One Direction, drinking ice tea, eating sushi and writing Fan fics instead of writing my assignment(s)! What better way to spend a Saturday!**

**Anyways, a little bit disappointed at the reviews, but thanks to ****MooNOrchiD**** for sparing some effort to click that wee little review button right down there.**

**Anywho I don't own twilight. Because if I did I would totally make Katniss jump in and slap Bella …not that I have anything against Bella *cough*lol you're an awesome liar - they'll never suspect a thing!*cough***

**CLICK ZE REVIEW BUTTON! Even just putting ****update soon**** would be fine! Or even a ****:)**** would suit me! Or give me future chapter ideas! Or yeah JUST CLICK IT ALREADY! Need at least a review to update each week! Otherwise y'all gon have to wait!**


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Back

**CHAP 5 – Looking back**

**Jamilla POV**

'So when do I start?' I smiled at Sam. 'Well, I guess tomorrow afternoon. The guys can teach you all you need to know and such' he trailed of as walked out of the room. 'This means I'm going to have to reshuffle patrols. _Again_'

I figured if I was going to become part of the pack, I may as well learn a bit about everyone. Or at least be able to tell them apart. From afar they all just look like really tall, really muscley teenage boys, with the exception of Seth who was a little taller than me and Leah who was less built than the guys. Seth. Even thinking about him makes me feel all fuzzy. I have no clue why, but when I look at him my world melts away and my heart goes into overdrive in my chest. I have this need to be with him and I have a hunch it's got to do with imprinting. Whatever imprinting is.

I walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. I chuckled to myself as half the pack buzzed around Emily's stove like flies as they dodged her spatula attacks. I snuck up behind her and peeked over her shoulder at whatever she was stirring in a huge pot. I took in a deep sniff ad recognized the dish instantly. 'Spaghetti!' With…' I paused and took another sniff, 'Tomato, Basil, coriander and red wine sauce' Emily looked over and laughed. 'I'm pretty sure you are the only one who cares about flavour, not quantity in this household'

'Well, I used to take home ec classes back in Broome. I mean, with a nose as good as this one cooking was a breeze. I loved baking cakes. But after I phased I was kicked out of class because I ate too much' I admitted as Emily and a few f the guys laughed. 'I'd never picture you as someone to eat too much. I mean, you're so small!' Jacob laughed as some of the other guys nodded in agreement. I walked up to him and poked his chest. 'Just because I'm only 5'7 doesn't mean I can't whoop your ass, Jacob' I wasn't really doing much for my case since my head only reached just under his shoulders anyway, 'Oh, and by the way what's your name? Err full name I mean' I quickly changed the subject before he could retort. 'Oh, well it's Jacob Ephraim Black. And you?'

That's pretty much how the rest of the night flowed. I just floated around and talked to everybody about everything, from names to wolf fur colour to favourite shows on late night TV. The people I found conversation with the easiest were Embry, Leah and Seth. I have no idea why, but we all just seemed to click. Leah because we could relate about girl stuff, Seth, well I'm yet to discover that, and Embry. What could I say about him? He's a nice guy and I feel like he's already one of my best friends. Don't even know why.

By the time I got back to Jacob it was 10pm and Quil and Embry had just left for their midnight patrol, whilst everyone else was going to bed in their 'temporary rooms' in the house. 'Hey Mills, you going to go home tonight? It's pretty late you know' Paul yawned as he started to walk upstairs. 'Oh man. Yeah I should go. If I'm not home in the morning Zelda will freak!' I said as I walked towards the door. 'See you at school tomorrow right?' Just as I stepped onto the porch, a jolt of electricity shot through my body, coming from my hand. I turned around and Seth was standing in the doorway, holding my arm. 'You don't have to go. I mean, you may as well sleep here since your Aunt won't be home' He shrugged, the most adorable look on his perfect face. Something about the way he looked at me, I couldn't say no. So I let him drag me inside again and upstairs to one of the rooms. 'This is where I usually stay, so I guess you can sleep here and I'll take the couch' he shrugged. 'Seth, I can't kick you out of your own room' I exclaimed as I glanced at the double bed in the corner of the small room, 'How about we share? I mean, it is a double bed after all!' Seth looked like all of his Christmases had just come at once. 'That's a great idea! I should have thought of that' he trailed off as he walked over to the bed and I walked to the bathroom. I quickly did my before bed ritual, redid my hair into a messy bun and headed back to the room

'Ill take the right?' I asked as I flopped onto the bed, Seth flopping down next to me. 'Oh man, I never realised how tired I am' I yawned as Seth chuckled. 'Well you had better get used to being tired. Sam will have you running midnight patrols in no time' I sighed. 'Good night, Seth' I mumbled as I let the sleep consume me.

'_Look mum, I don't care what you say, I'm going to this party!' I yelled at my mother, who was standing in the doorway. 'Jamilla Woods, get your pathetic ass upstairs right now! I'm sick of what you're playing at! I've seen what you've been doing these past few months; sneaking out the window in the middle of the night and coming back at ungodly times of the morning! You skip school for unknown reasons, you get detentions for violent outbursts on other students and just last week you punched that poor Michael kid so hard they sent him to the hospital for a broken jaw! What is going on with you lately? If you are taking drugs we can get you help!' She yelled as I felt myself start to shake. I gripped the table for support, the feeble plastic morphing into the shape of my clenched hand. I hadn't gone to parties since before I changed. I snuck out to escape this place; to clear my head and let myself run free. This was my first 'real' party in months, and I wasn't going to miss it. I glared up at my mother. 'This is _me_, mum, and you can't change it' I growled through clenched teeth. I had no intention of telling her about what I had become; never had and never will. She will die unknowing about my double life. 'I am sick of you! Why can't you be like your brothers?' She yelled again as she threw her hands up. I growled again, this time the wolf side of me was threatening to reveal itself. 'Mum, just get out of the way, or you are going to regret it' I hissed. 'Bloody hell? Are you even a human? Any one would think that you are an animal, as civilised as the dingos that hunt the sheep! I can't even believe that I produced something as-as- YOU!' She screamed, my wolf hearing temporarily deafened from the high pitch of her voice. I snapped. From all the horrible things my mother has said, this topped the list. 'I HATE YOU MUM! NO WONDER DAD LEFT! I DON'T KNOW HOW ANYONE COULD STAND TO BE AROUND YOU! SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE IN A HOLE!' I yelled back as I pushed her out of the way and ran into the night. _

**Seth POV**

I had been laying like this for a while now; my precious imprint snuggled into my chest as her breathing staggered and her body tensed occasionally. I couldn't sleep, knowing she was like this. Suddenly she gasped and jerked up. 'Mills, are you okay?' I asked as I looked into her eyes. They were filled with so much anger, hate, and sadness. But I couldn't understand why. 'S-sseth' she stuttered as tears formed in her eyes. She glanced at the close proximity between us then fell into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she sniffed and held the tears back. 'Come on' I nudged her after a while of us sitting in bed hugging. I pulled her up and we headed down the stairs and outside into the cool La Push air. The sun was just peeking over the top of the forest, so we had plenty of time before school started. I grabbed Jamilla's hand and I smiled to myself as she linked our fingers together and smiled up at me. We walked through the forest in comfortable silence and ended up at First Beach. 'It's beautiful' she sighed as we gazed back towards forest and the rising sun peeking through the clouds. 'Almost as beautiful as you' I sighed. 'Oh stop it' she laughed as she unlinked our hands and ran off onto the beach. 'You totally ruined the moment!' I called back as I ran after her.

**Jamilla POV**

You totally ruined the moment!' Seth called back as he started sprinting after me. _Wowza, he is fast!_ It wasn't long before he caught up to me. 'Ah, Seth that's not fair!' I giggled as Seth scooped me up and swung me around. 'Oomph' He huffed as we fell to the sand, me on top of him. 'Karma's a bitch' I laughed as I stood up and offered him my hand, which he grabbed and pulled me back on top of him. He smiled one of those Sethy smiles that gave my stomach butterflies and made me grin back like an idiot.

We spent the rest of the time talking and making sandcastles on the beach. It was all just casual conversation until Seth decided to bring up last night. 'So why were you so upset this morning?' He asked as he placed the final shells on his pile of sand. I sighed. 'Well, you know how my family is dead and stuff?' I started nervously as I scratched my neck. He nodded and looked up. 'Well, basically I went to this party and mum didn't want me to go. As soon as I left she got my brothers in the car and followed me' I paused and stared out into the ocean, 'They were hit by a truck. Died at the scene. I never saw them again. And the last thing I said to my mum was that I hated her. As much as I _disliked _my mum, I always regret what I did that night. Not just what happened with mum, but at the party as well' I cringed remembering back to that night. I shook the thoughts out of my head. 'But that's another tale' I nervously laughed. Seth cocked an eyebrow. I shrugged and looked away. He sighed and shook his head. 'Come on, we better get back'

**A/N – Oh Gosh, fillers how I hate you! I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters so stay tuned kay!**

**Thanks to shebasue, vogelflip123, anubisfreak, BrookeTorettoDom's Girl (it wont let me add the . or the - in your name, sorry)and MooNOrchiD!**

**Just going to do some little replies thingies since my laptop wont let me send pms…so here we go eh!**

**BrookeTorettoDom's Girl – Yes, Ice tea for win! Yes, im thinking I should add in a long lost sibling, but then im thinking I should focus on getting past ten chapters first…thanks for your review!**

**I don't own twilight. BUT I own my character(s) and any unrecognizable plotlines otay?**

**)-)))-03 - it's a fish bones! Yeah, I should go to bed now…**

**Three Reviews to guarantee next weeks update! ****GO GO GADGET REVIEW BUTTON!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Rather Eventful Day Pt1

**CHAP 6 – Rather Eventful Day Pt 1**

**Jamilla POV**

The morning at school went extremely fast and before I knew it I was sitting at our lunch table with Kim waiting for the boys to arrive. 'Yeah, so apparently Paul got into a fight with some kid _again_' Kim paused and rolled her eyes, 'and the rest of the pack went to stop him from _you know whatting_ and they all got detention! How about that!' She exclaimed as shovelled my fifth piece of pizza into my mouth. I'm so glad Emily packed me extra lunch today. 'Oh look, here comes trouble' Kim whispered as she flicked her eyes to behind my head and looked down. 'Why hello there, ladies. I see that you are alone today? Has the infamous La Push gang finally got themselves arrested? I wouldn't be surprised' I turned around and five non-Quileute boys were standing there, all with smirks on their faces. 'So you're new? It's funny how 'the gang' gets all the girls. I wonder how much they charged for you' **Say what now?** **Get up girl and punch his lights out!**_ Wolf, out of all the times you could decide to make your presence known, you pick now!_ I stood up and whipped around so I was facing the tallest one, who I assumed was the leader. All five boys were in some kind of high-ranked sporting teams, judging from their uniforms. **And look, they even have their names printed on their shirts!** My inner wolf laughed, obviously unconcerned for my position. _Shutup you. _Four of the boys had cropped brown hair and looked pretty much looked like clones of each other, except for the leader, whose hair was bleached blonde. I probably didn't look too intimidating right now; I only barely reached _Justin's_ nose. 'We did not pay them' I spat. I had only known the pack for a day, but I was close enough to them that I would get defensive on their behalf. I stole a quick glance at Kim. Kim, so kind and always smiling, was sitting in her chair, a slight scowl on her face as if she'd heard this all before. I spun back around when the boy lifted my chin up to look at him. 'Come on babe, you can do better than them. Which one are you with? The man whore? The moron? Or maybe the little one?' I narrowed my eyes and slapped his hand away from me, before I sat back down. 'I like em feisty' he chuckled as all five boys pulled up chairs and sat down at our now vacant table. Kim had conveniently left for 'the bathroom' a few seconds ago. **She's the smart one you know! **My wolf commentated matter of factly. Justin leant down on his elbow and faced me, a smirk plastered on his lips. 'So how about it? You, me, this Friday at the beach? Sounds like a good time to me' I stood up and rolled my eyes. 'I'll pass'

I quickly walked out of the cafeteria, heading for the girls bathroom just down the hall, my ears heavily focussed on the five pairs of pounding footsteps trailing closely behind me. Suddenly I was slammed into the nearby lockers, Justin holding me by the waist whilst his friends formed a circle around us. 'Come on babe, don't be like this' he stated flatly as his hands moved their way down. I heard a growl from behind us and Seth was standing behind the clones, looking like he was going to murder Justin right in this hallway. 'Get you hands of her' he growled threateningly and took a step forward, his fists clenched as he tried to control his shaking. Justin let go of me, but turned around and shielded me from Seth. Even though they were the same height, Seth was so much more intimidating. 'So you're with the little one. What can I say?' Justin smirked at me. I clenched my teeth and bit my tongue. _Fresh start, fresh start. Don't blow it!_ I chanted to myself in a feeble attempt to keep myself from sending another poor kid to hospital. **Come on! Don't be like this! His face is right in your punching zone! **A few people who were making their way to lunch slowed and glanced at our scene, a few of them keeping it simple and openly stared when Seth growled again as Justin pulled me by the waist closely next to him. 'She's not yours, it's a free world' Justin spat as his hold on me tightened, 'Plus I know she's been wanting to this to me all day' Before I could even process what he was saying, Justin leaned down and smashed our lips together. His tongue was trying to force my mouth to part and let him in, but that wasn't going to happen. I glanced over at Seth who was violently shaking and I prayed that he wouldn't phase on the spot. In my moment of thought, Justin's tongue had gained entrance to my mouth and was making its way down my throat, literally. 'Seth! Holy shit, Jake do something!' 'What the fuck do you want me to do Quil?' 'Guys, take him outside! Grab Mills and let's go!' I knew I would never be able to thank Embry enough when he grabbed Justin by his collar and pushed him off towards the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me for no reason, and along with Seth, I started to shake. My eyes locked on to Justin and I didn't try to stop myself from breaking half of his face with my fist. I couldn't stop the smirk from making its way to my lips as everyone in the hallway heard the satisfactory crack of his jaw and nose. 'Grab them and let's go!' Quil hissed, only loud enough for the five of us to hear, and Jake grabbed me and Seth and pulled us outside just as the bell rang throughout the school. Jake pulled us deep into the forest and stopped suddenly. He turned around and nodded to Quil and Embry as he let go of me and dragged a struggling Seth further into the forest. I involuntarily stepped forward, but Quil was already standing where I wanted to go and knocked me to the grass. 'Yeah, you'll find out later' he sighed as I took his outstretched hand and stood up. I looked at the two boys standing in front of me and sighed. _I guess I'm not going anywhere for a while._

**Jake POV**

'I can't believe we got out of detention so easily!' Quil laughed as we walked through the hallways, the students around us quickly moving out of our way, some of them even dropping their books or rushing in the opposite direction. 'Yeah, but so much for Paul. That poor kid, he should have known better than to…bump into Paul in the hallway?' Embry added with confusion as we turned the corner towards the cafeteria. 'Plus I know she's been wanting to this to me all day'. The three of us stopped in our tracks, our only focus on the scene unfolding in front of us. One of the many try hard 'cool people' or some shit, Justin was kissing Mills, right in front of Seth. Seth. He looked like he was going to phase on the spot…'Seth! Holy shit, Jake do something!' Quil yelled as he stepped towards Seth and grabbed his quivering shoulders. 'What the fuck do you want me to do Quil?' I yelled back as Embry rushed forward and slammed Justin into the lockers. 'Guys, take him outside! Grab Mills and let's go!' Quil managed to pull Seth from his concreted position in the hall a few inches before the spine tingling sound of smashing bone reached our ears. Mills was standing in front of Justin, holding her fist as Justin collapsed to his knees and passed out. **Wuss**. 'Grab them and let's go!' Quil hissed, only loud enough for the five of us to hear, so I grabbed Mills and Seth's arms and yanked them out towards the forest. I stopped and left Jamilla with Quil and Embry. I figured Seth would need some time to cool off.

'Are you okay little buddy?' I cautiously asked Seth when I was sure we were out of hearing range. He didn't respond, just stood there with his fists clenched, the occasional quiver running through his body and his eyes locked on an invisible target above my head. To say the least, Seth Clearwater, for the first time in his life, was pissed.

'No' he ground out after a few minutes, 'I'm not Jake. That dick in there just fucking kissed my imprint' I stepped back. **Wow, little Sethy swore! Look out folks, we have a badass over here! **_Shut it. Wait, you know about imprinting? How do I fix this? _I knew my wolf would never give me a straightforward answer. All they ever do is throw around cryptic messages and conveniently tune out at the right times. I frequently wonder why they even bother revealing themselves. **Um, how about you guilt trip him. Tell him how much his imprint hates him being angry. **I could hear the smirk in his voice. _Damn all knowing dog_. 'Come on Seth, calm down. You don't want to have to explain imprinting to her when you are all worked up like this. After all, to explain something this big to her will probably need a whole heap of patience. Something I'm not sure you have right now' I trailed off as I felt Seth's eyes burning into my forehead. He sighed. 'You're right Jake. I want to do this right, from the start. So if I screw up this explanation thing it'll be over' I breathe a sigh of relief. 'Okay, so when do you want to tell her? I think now might be good' I suggested as Seth nodded. 'Will do. Wish me luck!' He smiled and ran back to find Mills. I knew he wouldn't need luck. Everyone could feel the imprint bond between Jamilla and Seth. If anything, this would just seal their bond as soul mates.

**A/N – Yeah yeah. Late update, shitty chapter. But exams and assignments and all this band stuff has been happening lately so I've kind of been bogged down. I only had three hours of sleep on Thursday trying to finish one assignment, and now I'm here writing fan fiction for you guys when I should be dreaming about food. But that, dear friends, is known as DEDICATION! Going to update pretty soon to make up for last week so stay tuned.**

**Thanks to rockVelmont666 and Brooke-Toretto. Dom****'s Girl (I don't know? Maybe they can have a connection for no reason eh? Maybe Embry's just my favourite character…)**

**I don't own twilight. I can't write chapters that are like 2000 pages long so you can tell I'm not the author…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Go Go Gadget! Let's aim for 3 this week? Even an **_**update soon**_** is cool!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Rather Eventful Day Pt2

**CHAP 7 – A Rather Eventful Day Pt2**

**Jamilla POV**

'Okay Quil, just admit it. Embry wins' I laughed as Quil stood up off the grass and pouted at me. Embry stood up shortly after and tackled him to the ground yet again, the two of them rolling around a pair of puppies. After Seth and Jacob disappeared into the woods, Quil decided it would be a good time to settle who the strongest is. The bestest, as he had put it. They started off arm wrestling, that turned into a sumo wrestle, which shortly after became a full on fight and now the two of them rolling around in the grass like idiots.

'Um, what are they doing?' I tore my eyes away from the two morons and found myself staring intently at Seth. **Yet again… **'I need to tell you something Jamilla' Seth said slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as I stood up and followed him into the forest.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached a small clearing.

'So, spit it out' I nervously laughed as Seth continued to pace around the clearing after I sat down on the grass.

'I um. I'm going to keep this short and simple. Since you haven't heard the legends of our tribe yet…' I looked up. Seth seemed so nervous and from what I had learnt about him over the past few days, he is definalty not the nervous type. He ran a hand through his cropped hair before pacing over to me and pulling me up. 'Jamilla, we're soul mates. Or at least, that's the basics of it' He sighed as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

**Hey hey, surprise! I found you a soul mate! No need to thank me. **'Wait, what? S-soul mates?' I stuttered. 'Yeah. So there's this thing called imprinting, it's basically the wolf God's way of rewarding us for our _service_ to the tribe' Seth explained quickly, 'And basically we imprinted on each other and now we're soul mates. Basically' he shrugged nervously, avoiding eye contact with me.

'I- Seth' I froze as the faint howl echoed through the forest, my wolf barely keeping a hold on its sanity as it threatened to make me phase on the spot with anticipation. 'What does that one mean?' I asked as Seth dove behind nearby bushes. 'Pack meeting; the redhead vamp is back on our land. Oh wait, guess you don't know about that yet…ill explain on the way' came his muffled reply as he phased. I quickly ripped off my pants and shirt and stood with my underwear on in the middle of the forest. _How does Leah do it?_ I sighed to myself as I threw the pants and shirt on the ground and phased, my remaining cloths shredding into tiny pieces that's drifted onto the forest floor as we sped off deeper into the woods.

_Let me explain this to you Mills. The short version is that this girl, Bella, is in love with this vamp who lives with his family not too far from here. The guy she's in love with, Edward, killed the redhead, Victoria's mate and now she wants revenge. On Bella. _Seth explained as we ran through the woods. We had picked up the scent of this _Victoria_ a few minutes ago and where heading at full speed towards the 'border' of our land and the so called _Cullen's_ land.

_Don't forget the part about us having to run double patrols and sleeping outside of the leech lovers house every fucking night to make sure she doesn't get eaten in her sleep. But then again, I guess her being eaten would solve all our problems. Maybe I should do the Redhead a favour and save her the trouble. _Leah laughed sarcastically as she leapt out of the trees and ran next to me.

A growl assaulted our ears before a blur of rust appeared from the trees and landed on top of Leah, sending all four of us tumbling to the ground.

_Jacob! What the fuck, you mutt? _Leah growled as we stood up_, Oh wait; don't like me offending your little bitch? _

_Guys, Sam's going to skin us if we let her slip again. It was you who let her get through last time, wasn't it Jake? _Seth asked knowingly as Jake shook himself off and took off again. I looked over at Leah._ You and me sister, we need to have a talk later on. There's only so much a man can teach you. These boys will present their ideas to you, but we she-wolves have to stick together. _Leah chuckled as we followed after Jake.

We finally reached the beach were the pack had assembled and from the sounds that were reaching our ears, someone seemed to be causing a commotion. I emerged from the tree line, tailed by Seth and Leah and was almost smashed to pieces as a log flew our way out of nowhere.

_Leah, Seth, Mills, stay where you are. She's going to circle back towards the border any second now and we can't afford to let her have an advantage._ Sam yelled as we took in the scene in front of us. This 'Victoria' vamp was flinging trees and logs from the nearby logging store around like they were sticks.

'Unless you three want to be balls in my game of baseball, I suggest you move' Victoria shrieked as she ran towards the three of us, the log she was holding raised behind her head as she prepared to swing at us. I ducked out of the way as she let the log fly past our heads and sprinted past us in a gust of wind. Without a second thought every member of the pack took after her, led by Leah and I.

_Paul, Jared head off towards the North end of the border. Embry, Quil you two man the Southern end. She isn't getting away this time_. Jake ordered as Sam growled in response_. Shut it Sam, he's on to something _Leah grunted back.

We were gaining on Victoria and I could feel the adrenaline of my inner wolf rolling off in waves to be part of its first pack hunt. **Come on, let me have a turn! I can catch her! **My wolf whined. I knew that whenever my inner wolf took over I was faster, stronger and my senses were acute. Maybe this could work to my advantage. After all, she always let go when I asked her to.

_Fine, but let go as soon as you catch her_ I sighed as I sunk back into the background of my body. My wolf yipped with excitement before she sped forward, overtaking Leah and didn't slow until she was only metres behind Victoria. **Got you now, vampy!** She cheered as she gave me back control. I stumbled for a split second before I leapt forward, jaws open ready to snap the redhead's neck off.

'Not today, dog' she laughed icily as she suddenly swung around, her hand clutching a fistful of my shaggy fur. A smirk crossed her lips for a split second before she pulled her hand back, a shrill yelp escaping my mouth as the fur was ripped from its roots on my back. Victoria laughed once again as she sped off and crossed the border, leaving a trail of sandy fur floating behind her.

I fell to the grass, unmoving as I watched my fur settle on the ground around me, the bare area on my back feeling the crisp La Push air for the first time. Finally the padding footsteps of the rest of the pack wandered over and Seth lay down beside me. _We almost had her, you know. _He smiled a wolfy grin as he nudged my head. _At least you won't be entirely bald. It's starting to grow back!_ Paul added as he flashed a mental picture of my back, half the fur long and the other half looking like a toddler attacked it with a razor. I sighed, letting the air whoosh out of my lungs entirely before I spoke again._ Sorry guys, I guess I need a haircut after all. _

_No biggie. We wouldn't have caught her anyway; at least now we know we can catch her if our wolves are let free! _Jake exclaimed as the rest of the pack nodded in agreement.

_I think we should talk to the Cullen's about a possible change to the treaty. We can't possibly catch her if she continues to skip over the border. Who's coming? _Sam asked as the pack split off in their separate directions, leaving me and Seth alone in the forest. _Oh, and take the rest of the day off everyone. Patrols will resume in the morning._

I don't know how long we laid in silence in the forest, but when Seth spoke it sounded like he had been asleep. Like me. He stood up first and yawned. S_o, how do you feel about the imprint, _soul mate_?_

I could hear the smile in his voice, especially in the way that he emphasised the last word. And quite frankly, my own dopey grin made its way onto my lips as he spoke. _I guess we'll just have to see where it takes us _I smiled as I stood up and shook myself off,_ Come on _soul mate_, let's get going._

**A/N What does everyone think? Did I get it right? REVIEW!**

**Iv already started writing the next few chapters and exam block is coming up this week (and I have no exams, of course) so I have free time so expect an update soonish!**

**Thanks to animemangalovinggal, beckyboo 10 and .Dom's Girl (yes…heres to hoping my brain can formualte a few good ACTION scenes in the future eh?)**

**I don't own Twilight…just anything you don't recognize! Kinda…**

**REVIEW! Go go gadget!**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Chap 8 – Revelations**

**Jamilla POV**

Seth and I decided to go to the beach before we headed off to our homes since it was still pretty early and we had the rest of the day off. But only when we reached the tree line did we realise our problem. _Uh, Seth? I don't think we have any clothes. Unless you happen to now any nudist beaches close by?_

_Oh. Well I guess we should head back to the clearing where we left our stuff. _He replied casually as we ran back into the forest.

_Haha, yeah. But I-uh- still wouldn't have any underwear _I laughed nervously as I remembered myself phasing in my undies and bra.

_Hey Mills. I know we're soul mates and everything but you don't have to show me yourself standing in the forest half naked _he chuckled as I mentally face palmed myself.

_Yeah, and you don't have to show every other member of the pack as well!_

_Paul! Get out of it. We've all seen worse of you and your many, err, late nights._

_Come off it you two. Mills, come back to Sam's. I'll give you some clothes._

_Thank God Leah! I love you! _I cheered as Seth and I changed direction and raced each other back to Sam's house.

_I'm so going to beat you!_ Seth laughed as we full on sprinted towards the house in the distance.

_Nah uh!_ I laughed back as I raced up beside Seth's sandy figure.

_I totally won that one_! I exclaimed as we trotted into the garden and sat down, waiting for Leah to come outside.

_Only by a nose _Seth grumbled as he pushed me over.

_Is that a challenge? _I smirked as I stood up and wrestled him to the ground.

_Challenge accepted! _Embry announced as he bounded into the garden, tailed by Quil as the two of them joined our tussle.

I managed to wriggle out of the knot of wolves and up the porch to where Leah had emerged from the house. I nodded at her and took the sun dress in my mouth as she patted my head. 'You know, you and Seth look so alike' she remarked as she tilted her head to the side, 'I'll have to buy Seth a collar for Christmas so we don't get you two mixed up' she chuckled as she studied the two of us. 'But, Seth's a bit bigger. Only by this much though' Jake added and pinched his fingers together as he walked outside, cookies in hand, 'and a tiny bit darker' he continued as he walked into the forest. I shrugged and headed around the back to phase.

When I emerged again, Emily was attempting to hit Embry, Quil and Seth with her broom as they rolled around destroyed her garden. 'I swear I won't be cooking for you three anytime soon!' She yelled as she snapped her broom in half off on Quil's head. As soon as Seth saw me, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and the cutest wolfy grin appeared on his face as he bounded over to me like a puppy. 'Come on you. What do you want to do now?' I asked as I sat on the porch and cuddled Seth's head. He simply purred, probably letting me know he didn't want to move for a while. 'I agree' I sighed as I breathed in his woodsy scent and rested my head on his soft fur. 'Oh, so now you're a cat. Seth's gone soft' Jared laughed as he slapped Seth's back. 'By the way Mills, Sam asked me to tell you that you need to start learning the patrol routes and stuff. He wants to know if you can skip school tomorrow. Most of us will take turns teaching you skills. Leah is the fastest, so she'll be showing you the borders. I have the best eyesight so ill be teaching you what to look for when patrolling. Paul has the best sense of smell so he'll be teaching you how to track. As for Seth, he has the best sense of hearing. But those lessons probably won't be very productive' he trailed off as he eyed the two us before heading into the house.

I told Seth to go and phase much to his dislike, and as soon as he raced off into the forest Leah came and sat next to me.

'So I see your hair didn't exactly grow back all the way' she smirked as she showed me a strand of short hair hanging down by my ear. 'Damn it. I hate vamps' I grumbled and Leah chuckled. 'I'll give you a haircut. Maybe not as short as mine but just so it doesn't look like the hairdresser stuffed up your layers' She smiled as she dragged me into the house and sat me on a stool in the kitchen.

She raced up the stairs and shuffled around for a minute. When she emerged again she held a pair of scissors in her hand, her lips twitching at the corners. 'You're going to enjoy this'. She pulled up a stool and sat down, a slight grin appearing on her face. 'You know, I once tried this hairdressing thing on Seth when he was young' she revealed as she started trimming. 'Oh really? And how did that work out for you?' 'Let's just say mum made him wear a hat in all photos until age twelve' she laughed and I joined in. 'You're going to have to show me those pics one day. Maybe at his twenty-first' 'Or maybe when you two get _married_' She teased. I sighed. To tell you the truth, I could see me and Seth together. I know it sounds stupid coming from a sixteen year old, but we are _soul mates _after all. 'Mills? Mills? Still there?'

'Huh? What did you say?'

'I said do you want me to drop you off at your house after afternoon tea?' Hmm. I probably needed to see Zelda anyway. She probably would have been contacted about my incident at school earlier today. Not that she'd care of course. 'That'd be great, thanks Leah' A few short minutes later, Leah stopped snipping. 'Done! Pretty sexy, even if I do say so myself' I stood up and inspected my hair. 'It's still pretty long, but nowhere near as long as it was before. But I don't think this will solve your shaggy fur problem'. Leah was right; It came a good seven inches below my shoulder. 'Thanks Leah, I owe you one' I smiled as I grabbed her in for a hug.

'Dayum, it's a she-wolf love fest today isn't it' Paul smirked as he and the rest of the pack walked into the house. 'Shut it, Lahote' Leah replied and punched him in the arm. 'Foods up!' Emily yelled and a tidal wave of boys came my way as they jumped over each other to get into the kitchen. Seth was the only one who didn't knock me over. 'Hey' he smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. 'What's all this about?' I huffed as I dragged Seth through the mass of people to the counter where a few muffins sat on a tray. I snuck my hand up and grabbed as many as I could in my hands and dragged Seth back out into the living room to feast on my stash. We sat on the couch facing each other as we stuffed the muffins in our mouths, occasionally smiling at each other which sent mouthfuls of crumbs all everywhere. 'You ready to go?' Leah asked as she jingled her car keys in front of my face. 'Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Seth' I smiled. My inner wolf let out a small whine at Seth's pout. 'I'll be back tomorrow though' I reassured him and in an act of supreme bravery as some may call it, I planted a small kiss on his cheek. 'See ya' I chuckled as I raced out the door after Leah.

'So how are you feeling?' Leah asked me after about ten minutes of driving in silence. I sighed and continued staring out the window. 'I feel…weird. Kind of like I forgot something at school. Or I lost something' I admitted. 'You're feeling the imprint pull then?' I turned around and judging by Leah's quick following explanation, my face was probably laced with confusion. 'I'm not going to go into details. I'll let the others do that' she stated bitterly, 'but if you stay away from your imprint you feel a tugging in your chest or so they say. Like you said, you lost something, that something being your missing piece; your imprint. Seth' I nodded and she continued, 'But apparently it gets better after a while. Your wolf learns to cope with the separation. Just make sure that if you decided to run to Alaska or something, take Seth.' She finished with a smile but continued looking straight ahead. 'You should read some of those old journals from the past pack wolves. They explain a lot. _And I mean a lot_. It's not that i don't want to tell you Mills, but it's not my place. Some things are better off being uncovered on your own'

* * *

><p>'Hey Zelda, I'm home'<p>

'Where have you been for the past few days missy?' Zelda asked as she walked out of the kitchen. She looked pissed. And that is saying something for my hippie of an aunt. 'Um, stuff happened at school, wolves, vampires, soul mates, plus I called you yesterday' I quickly mumbled as I dumped my bag at the foot of the stairs.

Zelda's furrowed brow quickly softened and her face returned to its peaceful expression. Being from mum's side of the family, Zelda had light olive skin much like my mother with thin dark hair that usually sat curled just above her shoulders. Aunt Zelda was short, only a little shorter than me. Looking down at my own copper skin, I couldn't help but feel like an outsider again. The Native American stuck with the white parent.

But I love Zelda more than I ever loved my mum. She was one person who would actually stop and listen to my problems, not just sweep them under the mat. That's why she's the only one I ever told about my secret. I could trust her to never to tell a soul. And even if she did, she's too much of a crazy person for people to believe her. But poor Zelda. If she wasn't so old, I would probably suggest finding her another husband. Uncle Jeff had died a long time ago in some shootout in London where the happy couple used to live. After the death of her true love she moved out to peaceful Washington with her hermit crabs.

'Fine, as long as you've settled in I'm happy. But since you're probably tired ill leave the pestering for explanations until tomorrow' Zelda smiled as she shuffled back into the kitchen, knocking me out of my internal monologue. I raced up the stairs and had a quick shower. The warm water did little to soothe that tugging in my chest, but I shrugged it off. As I lay in bed that night I replayed Leah's words over in my head. _Some things are better off being uncovered on your own… _**Indeed. We'll have to go investigate those journals. Maybe we can find something about father wolf in one of them. **I sat up in bed._Father wolf? What are you talking about? _**Err, goodnight Mills!**

**A/N - Of course, damn helpful wolf. All will be revealed though…**

**Thanks to PiperMclean351 and xYaar and PuppyLoveer! Ill write you all personalised haiku's!**

**For those who might not know, my computer doesn't let me send pms thanking all you guys for your alerts/reviews etc, so this is the only way I can thank ya'll! Plus it's cool getting a special mention anyways…**

**I don't own twilight! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
